Livestock animals, such as bovine cattle may be directed into a squeeze chute adapted for restraining the animal for the administration of veterinary procedures such as vaccinations. A difficulty that occurs in connection with such a squeeze chute process is that an animal will struggle and move its head and neck increasing the likelihood of injury to the animal and to animal care professionals administering to the animal. What is needed is an apparatus for safely securing the head and neck of a livestock animal while the livestock animal is retained in a squeeze chute.